l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Thunders' Challenge
Thunders' Challenge was a sourcebook for Legend of the Five Rings which contains four scenarios for Clan War Miniatures Game, two of them are linked, detailing the assault of The False Hoturi upon the Crane. Credits * Written by: Ken Carpenter, Mike Earnst, Steve Hough, Patrick Kapera, Bob King, Jim Long, Matthew McGreevey, Tom Phillips, and Ree Soesbee * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Cris Dornaus, Carl Frank, Scott James, Michael Phillipi * Graphic Design: Steve Hough * Miniatures Painting: Alexander Bond, Ken Carpenter, Mike Ernst, John Knox, Tyson Koch, Shawn Marcione, Frank Martin, Tom Phillips, Brian Riley * Layout: Steve Hough * Editing: Steve Long and DJ Trindle * Clan War and Clan War Daimyo Edition: Ken Carpenter * Clan War Design Team: Mike Ernst, Marcelo Figueroa, Steve Hough, Tom Phillips * Playtesters: Jim Callahan, David Abate, Rob Bowes, Nick Cuaresma, CJ Dunnigan, Greg Ortiz, Eric Silveira, Bob King, Sam Kennedy, Don Lynch, Pete Orphanos, Mark Perneta, Boyd KLeen, Tony Rodgers, Robert Morris, Chad Richardson, Mark Rodgers, Nathan Rodgers, Paul Rodgers, Geoffrey Schaller, Joe Keyser, Mark Shurtleff, Tracy Harms and Max Harms Contents (page 1) “Revelations” (page 2) * Fiction depicting Doji Shizue telling the tale of the gathering of the original Seven Thunders, while the Hooded Ronin heard her in the shadows. Shortly after the descendant of Shinsei began his own quest of Thunders through Rokugan, preparing the Second Day of Thunder. Battle for Doji Palace (page 8) * A Clan War scenario with Doji Kuwanan defending Kyuden Doji during the Fall of Doji Palace against the Shadowlands army led by the False Hoturi, at the sight of Matsu Agetoki's forces, which by Imperial Edict had been ordered to stand down. Regions of Rokugan (page 16) * The Takezo Cliffs: a Clan War scenario with Hiruma Takezo fighting the Shadowlands forces during the invasion of the Maw, defeating them in the Battle of Takezo Cliffs. * The Snow Plain: a Clan War scenario with Matsu Sakura invading the Unicorn lands near Snow Plain, and her defeat at the hands of a small Shinjo contingent led by Shinjo Kamu. “The First and Last Line” (page 20) * Fiction depicting the defense of Kyuden Doji by Doji Chomei against a Shadowlands army, while Asahina Ejigen with the aid of Uitto], a friendly wind spirit, conveyed a message to the Yoritomo which timely arrived to save the Crane. The False Hoturi (page 26) * Fiction with Bayushi Aramoro passing the Egg of P'an Ku to Bayushi Kachiko, who expected to use the dangerous nemuranai against her former lover, Doji Hoturi. The Claws of the Crab (page 29) * A brutal Crab army to use in the Clan War Miniatures Game. The Great Bear (page 32) * Grievously wounded during his assault on Otosan Uchi, Hida Kisada was far from useless on the battlefield. Conflict at the Asahina Temples (page 33) * A Clan War scenario with Doji Kuwanan and his brother the Crane Clan Champion Doji Hoturi preparing themselves before the final fight with the False Hoturi, who fell under the blade of his counterpart. Thunder's Challenge (page 38) * A Clan War Storyline Event which included the Seven Thunders and the Hooded Ronin storming the Imperial Palace to confront Fu Leng, while Seppun Ishikawa his men cut a path nearly all the way through the Shadowlands force. The Brotherhood of Shinsei (page 41) * The followers of Shinsei step forward and commit themselves during the final days of the Clan War. Crossroads (page 46) * A Clan War scenario with four armies clashing one against each other during the Battle of Doro Crossroads. Fear the Common Man (page 54) * A surprising Toturi's Army to use in the Clan War Miniatures Game. Among the Trees (page 57) * A Clan War scenario with Tsukuro being ambushed by a Naga army after they make the mistake of retreating past Naga lands in his return to the Shadowlands after Fu Leng was defeated at Otosan Uchi. Tsukuro's force survived with the aid of Kyoso no Oni only to be annihilated by a trailing Lion army before it entered the Shadowlands. Category:RPG Books